


Bluebird

by ToschiWorlds



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Feel free to correct me, Hunger Games AU, I didn't read the books, Sorry if I got anything wrong, Vergil is a good brother, just watched the movies, originally uploaded on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToschiWorlds/pseuds/ToschiWorlds
Summary: The day of the Reaping has come and one can almost taste the tension in the air. Vergil just hopes that it won't be him or his brother.
Relationships: Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Bluebird

Vergil kept a stoic face as he walked up to the desk and offered his hand to the attendant. He barely registered the skin of his finger being pierced and the escaping blood pressed onto the file, lying openly on the table. His attention was centered on the large stage on the other side of the town square, flanked on all sides by the peacekeepers in their flawless white armor and the growing crowd in front of it. The attendant ordered him to move along and so he did, joining the seemingly endless stream of children and teenagers alike on the way to their designated area.

He found himself standing in the middle of group of boys his age who were quietly chatting amongst themselves. No doubt to calm their nerves. A warm hand on his shoulder and an almost inaudible ‘Hey’ made Vergil turn to his right where he came to stare into a face identical to his own. Dante looked right back, sporting his trademark lopsided grin (though it seemed to falter around the edges) and patted his older brother on the back.

“We get through this and we’re finally out of the danger zone.”, the younger twin said in a casual tone. There was truth in that. In just a few weeks was their birthday and after that, they would be too old for the Reaping. They’d be safe. Dante retreated his hand from where it rested on Vergil’s shoulder and stuffed it into his pocket. “Know what mom’s gonna cook tonight?”

“No, but I’m sure you are going to tell me in just a moment.”

“Marinated goat cheese.”

Vergil turned to shoot an icrediulous look at his brother but he simply shrugged and mumbled something along the lines of ‘neighbours gave her some leftovers’. He was about to retort, ready to explain that the cheese was too valuable to simply hand it over to someone else and that it could be sold for a good price at the market but just as he opened his, a voice echoed across the square, silencing the chatter and whispers.

“Welcome, welcome, welcome!”

The twins along with everyone else assembled directed their attention towards the stage. There, by the slim, silver microphone, stood a woman in an utterly ridiculous dress and so much make up that you could mistake her for one of the decorated cakes in the bakery. 

“Happy Hunger Games to you all. And may the odds be ever in your favor.”

Dante snorted at that, crossing his arms in front of his chest and repeated the lines in an overly dramatic way, earning a few chuckles from the other boys. Vergil simply gave a small smile to his borther’s antics. The woman on the stage seemed not to notice this and simply continued on with her speech as she announced the short movie that was being projected onto the big screen next to the stage, recounting the story of the rebellion decades ago and why the Games had to happen every year as a reminder for what their ancestor had done. The movie eventually came to a close and the screen turned grey again. “Now, the time has come for us to select one courages young man and woman for the honour of representing your district in this year’s Hunger Games.” The woman looked around the town square, as if she could already determine which of them would be up on the stage in just a few moments. “As usual, ladies first!”

She walked over to the glass box, containing the names of every girl of eligable age and stuck her hand inside. Making an unneccessarly animated wiggle of her fingers, she plucked a single white piece of paper out and returned to her position at the microphone. The tense silence made the sound of paper against nail audible to everyone. The woman cleared her throat and read the drawn name aloud:

“Patty Lowell.” 

Vergil glanced over to where the girls were standing. He spotted a young girl - no older than twelve or thirteen at the most - with wavy blond hair, looking around herself as the other girls stepped away without a word. She hesitantly started walking to the edge of the roped section where the peacekeepers waited for her and escorted her to the stage. The horror on her face only increased when the desperate and pleading screams of a woman could be heard from where the parents all stood together. Vergil had to resist looking over, he had seen the despair of parents, begging for their children’s lives for the past few years. He knew what it looked like.

“And now, for the boys!” Dante took a deep breath, his entire body tense, and started fideting with his shirt’s buttons. The boy next to him, a classmate, gave him a reassuring nudge and leaned over, whispering, “It’ll be fine. It won’t be us.” He barely acknowleged his words, far too caught up in the anticipation. Vergil’s own gaze fell to the dirty ground and his dusty shoes. He closed his eyes as his own muscles betrayed his resolve to stay calm. _Just this one last time. One last time and we’re done._ He hoped that none of his friends would be reaped, that he wouldn’t hear his own name or worse, his brother’s. Dante was a pain in the ass and the single most annoying person he ever met but still... He knew their parents would be heartbroken if they lost the younger twin.

The sound of high heels marching across concrete stopped for a short moment before it resumed and the woman once again stood in front of the crowd, another name, another person to be placed under the axe, in hand. The few silent seconds that between the opening of the paper and the announcement felt like an eternity, like torture of the worst kind. Finally, the woman cleared her throat again and sucked in a breath as her lips began to part.

“Dante Sparda!”

For a moment, he thought that he must have misheard that. His riled up mind must be playing a trick on him. He lifted his head, body half turned and mouth opened to say something but then he saw it.

All colour had drained from Dante’s already pale face, his eyes were wide open in shock... and fear. And the realization hit him. He had not misheard. It had been his brother’s name that had been drawn. It had been his little brother’s name that had been drawn. Vergil stared in disbelief as the other boys started clearing out of the way, his own feet refusing to work. “Come now, dear. Don’t be shy.”, the woman encouraged, a sickenly false tone of friendliness in her voice. Two peacekeepers had already started moving towards them, hands near the weapons in Dante defended himself. 

The boy in question had not moved, hadn’t even breathed. To see his brother like that, trembling and shaking like a leaf in the wind... He wasn’t sure what it made him feel, an emotion he had never known before. What Vergil did next could be considered reckless if not downright stupid but the words escaped his mouth before his brain had the chance to catch up.

“I volunteer.”


End file.
